character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crunch Bandicoot (Fanon)/RainbowDashSwagger
Summary Crunch Bandicoot 'is the mutant experiment created by Doctor Neo Cortex. He was originally created for the sole purpose of eliminating Crash Bandicoot. In his final fight with Crash, Cortex's mind control was knocked out of him. With his mind free, Crunch joined the team of ragtag marsupials. After a long relax on the island, A port opens up to the Smash Bros Universe. Crash enters the portal with Crunch following soon after. As he entered the ports, He met with a young child in the form of Frisk from Undertale. With Crash becoming best buds with Frisk, the group meet the lively bunch of fighters within Smash Bros. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''7-A Name: 'Crunch Bandicoot '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''19 years old '''Classification: '''Mutant Bandicoot, Visitor of the Smash-Verse '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Mastery (Extreme control of Fire, Water, Heat, Earth, Plants, Air, Clouds and Lightning), Vehicular Mastery, Vibrations and Airborne Shockwaves, Various amounts and varieties of explosives such as Grenades, Missiles, Torpedoes, Flashbangs and Laser Blasts with his shapeshifting mechanical arm, Regeneration (High; Superior to Crash Bandicoot, who can regenerate from being vaporized to a single atom), Size Manipulation and Transformation (Can become Earth, Fire, Water or Air Crunch, which drastically increase in size and can control their own size), Meteor Summoning via Earth Manipulation, Limited Light Manipulation and Blindness with Flashbangs, Immortality (Type 3), Hammerspace (His mechanical arm can store things much bigger than itself from no where), Resistance to common diseases and venomous attacks (Biologically engineered to have a stronger immune system than normal earthlings, Any venom injected into his body will automatically be dispelled from the opening it was injected in), Completely negate his fate (Cortex stated that the canon future would result in Crash dying to him in the next battle, only for the machine to change later and say that Crash and his friends would win), Biological Manipulation and Transmutation with Cortex Vortex arm enchancement (Able to mutant foes with a single blast), Immunity to Possession (Completely negated Crash's jacking ability), Spike Projection (His mechanical arm can grow spikes and fire them out at will) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level '(Comparable to Shadow the Hedgehog, who called Crunch's ability to decimate cities as "also not impressive". Claimed decimate mountains with his elemental powers) '''Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic+ '''travel speed with At least '''FTL reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Shadow the Hedgehog, who fought with Zero of the Megaman X Era. Zero has stated he can move at the speed of light and above) Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class 5 '(Comparable and likely superior to Isabelle, who can fish entire Whale Sharks) '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Class Durability: '''At least '''Mountain level 'Stamina: '''Extremely high 'Range: 'Standard melee range, Tens of meters with missiles, Hundreds of meter with lasers, Thousands of kilometers with elemental manipulation and meteors '''Standard Equipment: '''His shapeshifting mechanical arm, The Cortex Vortex arm enhancement, 'Intelligence: '''Above Average. Skilled in cars and mechanics '''Weaknesses: '''Crunch is arogant and cocky, tending to think he is more than enough for almost all situations despite clearly not being true '''Note: '''The story this Crunch is from is still on going and subject to change Category:Tier 7 Category:RainbowDashSwagger